Good Morning
by Angel Shirai
Summary: Future NaruHina Oneshot drabble. Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NeijiTen


**Good Morning**

Sleepy eyes fluttered open to the morning rays of the sun. She moaned softly and closed her eyes shut again, not wanting to wake up. The woman, who was in her 20s, heard a soft chuckle from beside her. A lavender, white pupiled orb opened, glaring at the man beside her.

"Good morning Hinata."

Hinata groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She heard the male laugh. Ignoring it, Hinata buried her face into the chest of her lover. The blankets lowered around her, and the male shook her gently.

"Hinata. It's time to wake up."

Hinata opened both eyes, looking at the male. She pouted cutely. "But I wanna sleep." She protested. The male had to grin.

"Sorry Princess, but you have to get up." Hinata sighed softly and stretched like a cat. She turned her head to look at the male.

"What do I get if I do get up?" She asked him. The male smiled brightly.

"A kiss, what else?" He answered. Hinata tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm. You sure know how to make a hard bargain." The male fake-glared at her. Hinata giggled and tapped his nose. "Alright, alright. I'll get up."

Hinata sat up, placing her feet on the cold floor and walking towards the washroom while the male sat in bed, waiting. She came back in a few minutes later, hands on her hips. "Now, where's my kiss?" She asked him. The male chuckled and walked over to her. He placed his arms on her waist and brought her close. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back as he leaned closer to kiss her. Their lips touched and Hinata kissed back.

They broke apart after a while and Hinata walked off to the kitchen while the man went to get dressed. He came out while she put bacon and eggs on the table. He sat down across from her and they both said their pre-meal greeting before eating their food. The male finished and waited for Hinata to finish. When she did, they both put their dishes in the sink and Hinata walked with the male to the door. He quickly pecked her on the cheek and waved good-bye. Hinata watched him go, before closing the door. She washed the dishes and dried her hands before she remembered that she had to get the mail.

Hinata walked out the door and towards the mailbox. Sakura walked by and waved at her, Sasuke by her side. Hinata waved back. The two approached her.

"Hello Hinata!" Sakura greeted.

"Hello Sakura-san." Hinata greeted politely.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura corrected. Hinata blushed a tad bit.

"Sakura-chan." She repeated. Sakura nodded in satisfaction. "Where are you going, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked her.

"Sasuke and I are going to spend some time with each other. It's our anniversary today." Sakura said, blushing. Hinata smiled.

"Yes I know. Oh! I have a gift for you. Please hang on one second and let me go get it." She said quickly.

"Oh you didn't have to get us anythi-" Sakura wasn't able to finish because Hinata had already dashed inside. She sweatdropped and waited for Hinata. Hinata came back a few minutes later with a package in her hands.

"Open it." She suggested. Sakura nodded and carefully slid off the lid of the box. Sakura gasped as she saw the item inside. Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the box, and he blushed a tad bit. Hinata had a full blown blush on her cheeks. "I'm sure you know who picked them out." Hinata said. Sakura's vein popped out and she held her fist up.

"I'll be sure to thank him." She growled. Hinata sweatdropped.

"He said they would...um..spruce up your...well...you know what I mean." Hinata blushed. Sakura's eye twitched as she held up the piece of lingerie that was their anniversary present. Sakura thanked Hinata anyways, and the two headed off. Hinata blushed before getting the mail and depositing it on the table. She thought about going shopping and grabbed her jacket, locking the doors to the house, and walking to the Konoha Shopping Mall.

Hinata was going through some clothes when she saw Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata waved them over. "Hi Hinata!" Ino greeted.

"Hello Ino." Hinata greeted back. Shikamaru nodded and her and Hinata smiled at him.

"Hey, wanna do some shopping together?" Ino asked Hinata.

"But, aren't you here on a date, with Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked her. Ino looked at Shikamaru, who shrugged.

"We'll only go for a few minutes. Then I'll get back to my date with Shikamaru." Ino compromised. Hinata agreed and they both when on shopping.

After they were done, Hinata had one shopping bag filled with some clothes and one swimsuit. She said good-bye to Ino and Shikamaru and decided to go visit Neiji, Hanabi and Tenten. Hinata walked quietly along the road to the Hyuuga Mansion. She was let in, because the guards knew her. Hinata nodded in thanks, and went inside the Hyuuga Mansion. As she walked along, branch members bowed to her. Hinata continued to walk along until she was found Neiji.

"Hello Neiji-ni-san." Hinata greeted.

"Hello Hinata." Neiji greeted back.

"Hinata!" Tenten cried gleefully. Hinata smiled and hugged her cousin-in-law. She looked around.

"So...where are my favourite nieces." She asked them. Two small identical girls ran out from their hiding spots, tackling Hinata over. Hinata laughed and hugged them back. Hanabi stepped into the room.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi cried. Hinata escaped out of the clutches of her nieces.

"Hanabi-chan!" They both hugged.

"So much you have grown!" Hinata pointed out. Hanabi blushed. Hinata nudged Hanabi. "So..how's Konohamaru treating you? Has he asked you out yet?" Hinata asked her sister. Hanabi blushed and shook her head. Hinata sighed. "So dense that boy is. He's supposed to be a jounin too!" Hanabi giggled. Hinata brightened and reached into her shopping bag, pulling out a bag of cookies and handing them to the two small children. They both screeched and tackled the cookies after saying thank you to their auntie. Hinata smiled and said good-bye to everyone.

She exited the room and walked along the hallways. She froze as she saw Hiashi walk towards her. Hinata bowed. "Otou-san." She greeted emotionlessly.

"Hinata." He spoke back. Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry otou-san, but I must be going." Hiashi sighed.

"Next time you visit, stay longer. And bring your husband." He said. Hinata nodded and exited the Hyuuga Manor.

She came across Shino and Kiba as she was walking. Hinata played with Akamaru a bit before talking with Shino and Kiba for a few minutes. Hinata checked her watch and said she had to go. The two bid her good-bye and she walked off. Hinata said hello to Chouji, who was eating outside a resturant. She also came across Lee, who was doing his jog around the village. They talked a tad bit, but Lee had to continue training, so they went seperate ways. Hinata stopped by a grocery store and bought some things for dinner, before going back home. She had eaten something for lunch at the mall.

Hinata arrived home and began cooking dinner. She set the table and placed the food on it. As soon as she was done, she heard the door open and a low masculine voice call out, "Tadaima." Hinata ran to greet her lover. They both hugged as she said,

"Welcome home, Naruto."

A/N Future NaruHina fic. I hope you like it. It was collecting dust in my folder of stories so I just decided to post it here. Please R&R!


End file.
